DESPUES DE ECPLISE
by Natievans14
Summary: Es la continuación de Eclipse desde mi punto de vista, no soy buena con los Summary's entren y lean, creo que les va a gustar.
1. Chapter 1

DESPUES DE ECLIPSE

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia, los personajes que conozcáis son de Stephenie Meyer, los que no conozcáis son míos.

AVISO: Contiene spoliers de eclipse, si no habéis terminado el libro absteneros

Chapter 1: ¿Matrimonio es igual a elección?

Era, como de costumbre, un mañana nublada en Forks.

Me revolví en la cama y me choqué contra algo duro y frío que estaba tumbado en mi cama. ¿Qué hacia él allí? Había quedado claro que Charlie no lo quería allí de ninguna de las formas, se había tomado tan mal la noticia…

Flash Back

Íbamos a toda velocidad por la carretera de vuelta a casa.

- Edward, ¿como esta mi padre? – pregunte un poco preocupada

- Con la menta relativamente en calma – me respondió mi ángel.

- ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar? – mi mente era un revoltijo de preguntas, no sabia que pensar, y si Charlie se oponía a que me casara con Edward…

- Bella, ¿como quieres que sepa como se va a tomar una cosa que aún no a pasado?, te recuerdo que yo leo las mentes, la que ve el futuro es Alice…

-Es verdad – respondí.

En esas que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Charlie. Inspire aire profundamente antes de salir del coche, ¿que iba a ser de mi? Si sobrevivía a eso ni los Vulturis conseguirían acabar conmigo.

Pase por el jardín delantero, con Edward sosteniéndome porque estando en el estado que estaba solo en ese corto recorrido me hubiese caído una 500 veces…

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, mi mente se debatía entre dos opciones, la de entrar y decirle a mi padre que me iba a casar con Edward o la de salir corriendo que aunque la llevara a cabo acabaría en menos de 2 segundos al mismo sitio donde estaba ahora, así que, porque gastar las fuerzas.

Cogí la llave de debajo del alero donde siempre se encontraba y abrí la puerta, lentamente, igual le daba un susto a Charlie y le daba un infarto no le tenia que contar que me casaba con Edward.

Se oían voces en el salón seguro que estaba viendo una de esas pelis de vaqueros con pistolas que yo odiaba tanto.

Entre en el comedor, lentamente, y salude a mi padre.

-Papa, puedes bajar el volumen de la tele, Edward y yo te tenemos que contar algo, y creo que te conviene escucharnos.- le dije a mi padre.

Mi padre bajo el volumen y nos dijo a Edward y a mi que nos sentáramos. Edward como siempre se sentó en el sillón, por lo que no me quedo mas remedio que sentarme en el sofá entre las garras de mi padre.

Yo estaba muerta de miedo y de nervios en cambio, Edward estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Pap… - estaba a punto de empezar cuando Edward me interrumpió.

-Señor Swan, creo que Bella y yo deberíamos decirle algo.

-¿Y este algo es? – pregunto el jefe de policía.

- Que nos casamos, papa.

- ¿¿¿Como que os casáis???, con el permiso de quien

Los colores de la cara de Charlie habían pasado de púrpura a azul y luego a morado oscuro.

- Señor Swan, creo que debería acordarse de que es humano y de que los humanos necesitan oxigeno para respirar. – dijo mi novio

Los colores de la cara del jefe de policía subieron aun mas y como un perro enrabiado rugió:

- EDWARD CULLEN, vete ahora mismo de mi casa, no vuelvas, NUNCA MAS!!!

- Papa, cálmate, -le dije yo

- Que me calme, ¿me dices que me calme? – me pregunto mi padre

De repente se oyó un fuerte portazo, mire hacia el sillón y tal i como me temía, él no estaba allí, mi ángel se había ido, mi padre pagaría caro por eso. Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a las escaleras sin escuchar lo que mi padre me estaba diciendo y, antes de llegar a las escaleras y empezar a subirlas, me gire y le dije a mi padre:

- Mira, papa, ya no soy tu niñita, crecí, y me voy a casar, estés de acuerdo o no lo estés, por cierto, que sepas que Edward va a estar a mi lado, pase lo que pase así que si él se larga porque tu lo echas, yo me largo con él.

- Y que va a ser de Jacob, sabes que te ama.

- Y yo a él papa, pero Edward…, él ha hecho por mi mucho mas que cualquier otra persona, papa, AMO a Edward, a Jacob, solo lo QUIERO.- dije esto chillando.

- Bella, que sepas que voy a llamar a Billy para que vengan y que mañana por la mañana van a estar aquí.

- Haz lo que quieras – dije yo- total lo vas a hacer igual.

Entonces me gire y me subí a mi cuarto con la vana esperanza de que él estuviese allí, pero tan y como había temido, no estaba, cogí mi neceser y me fui al baño, necesitaba una buena ducha, cuando terminé me fui a mi cuarto y me puse dentro de la cama, al poco rato mis músculos estaban del todo relajados y fue entonces cuando me dormí.

Fin del Flash Back

Me desperté, allí estaba él, mi ángel de pelo cobrizo y ojos color miel, la razón de mi ser, no se por que estaba repasando por décima vez desde que me había despertado la lista de cosas maravillosas que tenia mi ángel cuando de repente alguien llamó a mi puerta… y entonces lo recordé, sentí dolor, por haberme peleado con mi padre, y dolor por haber dicho que solo quería a Jacob, pues eso no era verdad, amaba a Jacob, no tanto como a Edward, pero lo amaba. Sentí dolor al recordar que si me casaba con Edward estaba eligiendo y que si me casaba con Edward perdería a mi Jacob para siempre

Me levante y abrí la puerta, y, allí estaba…

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer Fic de Twilight, es un capitulo corto, lo se, prometo que los próximos van a ser mas largos. Solo pido a cambio algunos Reviews,

Porfas denle al GO.

Besos

Nath


	2. Confusiones y peleas

Siento la tardanza, se que he tardado mas de lo debido a escribir este Chapter, prometo que los próximos voy a subirlos mas frecuentemente.

Chapter 2: Confusiones y peleas (PARTE 1)

Me desperté, allí estaba él, mi ángel de pelo cobrizo y ojos color miel, la razón de mi ser, no se por que estaba repasando por décima vez desde que me había despertado la lista de cosas maravillosas que tenia mi ángel cuando de repente alguien llamó a mi puerta… y entonces lo recordé, sentí dolor, por haberme peleado con mi padre, y dolor por haber dicho que solo quería a Jacob, pues eso no era verdad, amaba a Jacob, no tanto como a Edward, pero lo amaba. Sentí dolor al recordar que si me casaba con Edward estaba eligiendo y que si me casaba con Edward perdería a mi Jacob para siempre

Me levante y abrí la puerta, y, allí estaba…

Jake!!! Que haces aquí?

Tu padre me invito ayer a comer a vuestra casa, ¿te acuerdas?

Ah! Si ya lo recuerdo.

Esta parada delante de la puerta, en cierta forma, tapando la entrada a mi habitación para que no viese a Edward, aunque mi plan falló, una vez mas había olvidado, que era dos veces mas grande que yo, así que vio fácilmente lo que yo intentaba ocultar.

Bella, ¿que hace la sanguijuela aquí? – me pregunto

EDWARD, es mi prometido, y esta aquí porque yo quiero que este aquí.- le conteste marcando bien el nombre de mi vampiro favorito.

Ah, así que, como ahora es tu prometido os dedicáis a hacer cosas indebidas en tu habitación no? – pregunto él con malicia.

Mira Jake, dos cosas, si hacemos o no hacemos cosas indebidas es cosa nuestra, al igual que donde las hagamos y segunda de donde has sacado tu la idea de que porque este él en mi cuarto, ya estamos haciendo cosas indebidas.

Bells, me parece que antes de preguntar deberías mirarte al espejo.- me dijo Jacob riendo.

Me dirigí al baño y me mire al espejo, yo me veía bien, no había nada del otro mundo en mi, solo llevaba el pelo un poco despeinado como es normal cuando te acabas de levantar. Pero de repente mi di cuenta de una cosa, no llevaba el pijama puesto, no iba con mas que una delgada camiseta de tirantes de color azul oscuro y no llevaba los pantalones de chándal que acostumbraba a llevar, sino que iba en bragas, eso si daba lugar a confusión pensando que Edward estaba tumbado en mi cama y yo en bragas…

Pobre Jake, aunque cada vez que lo pienso a mi me dan ganas de reírme. Bueno mejor que vuelva para mi habitación y que me ponga ropa decente, y le de una buena explicación a Jacob antes de que le vaya con el cuento a Charlie porque entonces si que estaría perdida.

Entre en mi habitación y vi un panorama brutal, Edward estaba agazapado, con la intención de saltar encima de Jake y Jake temblando de pies a cabeza, parecía que iba a entrar en fase ahí mismo. Decidida me metí entre los dos y les dije:

Edward, Jake, mirar, me importa un comino que vuestros instintos os digan de matar al otro pero, como vuelva a ver a uno intentando matar al otro os voy a matar yo a vosotros.

Bella, cariño, siento recordarte que es mas posible que una vaca vuele a que tu puedas matarme – me dijo Edward.

Lo mismo digo. - dijo Jake.

Jake, siento decirte, que mi novio tiene la suerte de estar echo a prueba de balas pero, tu, no.

Ya, pero aunque me diera una bala, me curo muy rápido.

Bueno, dejemos esta discusión para otro momento, - dije yo recordando que había ido a mi habitación para ponerme una ropa algo mas decente i que aun seguía en bragas.- Os podéis ir por favor, tengo que cambiarme, y no me gusta tener publico.- bueno, en realidad no me importaba si Edward se quedaba pero Jacob debía irse, así que los eche a los dos y antes de que se fueran les recordé:

Y como, cuando baje abajo vea una escenita como la de hace un momento me vais a oír, los dos.

Joder con la niña – dijeron los dos a la vez cuando salieron de mi cuarto – pequeñita pero matona.

Me cambié de ropa lo mas rápido que pude, me puse un conjunto de tejanos oscuros con una camiseta negra y una botas de agua negras. Bajo volando a la sala pero siendo torpe como era me caí por las escaleras, aun así, antes de que mi cuerpo tocase el suelo unos brazos me cogieron. Los brazos era grandes, fuertes y calentitos. Eran sin duda alguna los brazos de Jake.

Gracias Jake, me as salvado de darme un buen leñazo.

Bella, mi amor, tienes que ir con mas cuidado, no quiero que te abras la cabeza ni nada por estilo bajando unas escaleras, y menos estando la sanguijuela aquí.

Jake, se llama Edward, grábatelo, y no me llames amor. Soy Bella.

OK, pero entiende que no puedo evitarlo son instintos, y no ayuda con nada que un día que planeo para que estemos los dos solos, entro en tu cuarto y me encuentro contigo tumbada en tu cama en bragas y una camiseta hiperpequeña, cosa que no me a molestado en absoluto, y a Edward a tu lado tumbado en TU cama. ¿Que quieres que piense?

Vale, me parece que te debemos una explicación, Edward y yo nos vamos a casar el próximo 13 de Agosto, así que aprovecho para pedirte que seas mi testigo para la boda. ¿Quieres?

Edward me miro con cara asesina, me parece que no a sido una buena idea pedirle eso a Jake, pero yo quiero que este presente, es mi mejor amigo, puede que ese día sea el ultimo que pueda verle en unas condiciones mínimamente decentes y sin ganas de querer beberme su sangre.

Me encantaría Bella, no sabes cuanto.

Perfecto.

Edward me miro con cara de tu y yo tenemos que hablar y yo le respondí con una de cuando él se haya ido podemos hablar todo lo que quieras.

Bueno Jake, que quieres hacer

No se, me da igual, te apetece ir a La Push?

Genial, me encantaría volver a hacer salto de acantilado.

COMO DICES ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! – grito mi novio.

Vale, vale, era un pequeña bromita.

Pues no hace gracia – dijeron mis dos chicos a la vez

No, si ya lo digo yo, si no fuera porque son un vampiro y un licántropo, serían unos amigos geniales.

Bien Jake, pues vamos para La Push.

Me despedí de Edward ya que él no podía venir y le dije que hablaríamos al volver, al igual que al volver debíamos hablar también con mi padre.

Cogimos el Golf de Jacob y nos fuimos para La Push.

CONTINUARA…

Les quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews.

AMEDELUNE: Gracias por tu review, te recomendaría que te terminaras Eclipse antes de continuar leyendo porque me parece que te vas a peder algunas cosas si no lo haces. Bueno, me encanto que te gustara el Capitulo. Un beso.

OKASHI MINAKO: Gracias, espero que este Capitulo también te guste como el otro, a mi particularmente no me gusta tanto pero prefiero que opinéis vosotros. Gracias, un beso.

LUDMY: Intenté seguir un poco tus recomendaciones, no me gusta mucho como quedo este capitulo como ya he dicho antes. Muchísimas gracias por tu review espero verte pronto por aquí, Besos.

Voy a seguir pronto lo prometo, solo les pido a cambio algún review. Muchísimas gracias por leerme.

1000 besos

Nath


	3. Chapter 3

Ola de nuevo, como veis esta vez no e tardado tanto como la otra, jeje. Bueno pues sin nada mas que decir os dejo con el capitulo.

Chapter 3: Confusiones y Peleas (PARTE 2)

Cuando llegamos a La Push, se fueron a casa de Billy que estaba vacía y se sentaron al sofá.

Así que te vas a casar

Así es Jake, le quiero, el me quiere, porque esperarme mas, el no va acrecer y yo tengo casi 19

Pues me parece que a TU Edward no le a gustado mucho eso de que me pidieras para ser tu padrino de bodas.

Pues eso si que me da igual, mira, Alice se puso pesada en organizar una boda así y ella y Rosalie son las damas de honor así que, porque no puede ser mi mejor amigo el testimonio.

Bella, me perece que guarda solo un poquito de relación con el que yo sea un hombre lobo

Puede, pero aun así eres mi hombre lobo favorito

Pero eso no es suficiente para que me elijas a mi, bla bla bla, bla bla bla…

Jake, tu quieres que sea feliz, verdad?

Claro Bella, por encima de todo.

Entonces, déjame quedar con Edward, ya te dije una vez que lo necesitaba para vivir, mi vida sin él no existe al igual que mi vida sin ti

Bella, seria feliz conmigo, se que lo serias, hay muchas cosas que él no puede darte, no te puede besar de una forma apasionada por temor a hacerte daño, o no podéis hacer nada en la cama porque podría hacerte daño, no podéis tener hijos porqué lo vampiros no son fértiles, conmigo podrías hacer todo esto y seguirias siendo humana Bella, humana para siempre, moriríamos juntos

Jacob, yo a ti te quiero, con locura, es mas, te amo, pero no de la misma forma a la que amo a Edward, me da igual que no me pueda besar de forma apasionada, ya lo hará, lo de la cama no se sabe, nunca lo hemos intentado y, que mas me da tener hijos si no son de Edward, que mas me da si mis niños no tienen su pelo cobrizo o sus ojos de color miel o si no se parecen en nada a Edward, no quiero tener hijos si no es con él, Y lo de morir no moriría contigo, moriría antes que tu, porque tu licantropía te haría vivir un montón de años, no Jake, os quiero a los dos, pero si tengo que escoger me temo mucho que debo decirte que me quedo con Edward, estar sin él casi me mata y yo se que entro tu y yo encontraremos una solución, algo que haga que aun que este casada con Edward tu y yo podamos seguir viéndonos.

Y que hago yo Bella, que hago yo sin ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres la unica Persona a la que amo y a la que siempre amaré. Debo confesarte una cosa Bella, y ya se que esto no cambiara las cosas pero debo decirte que, tu eres mi imprimación.

Me quedé paralizada, sin saber que hacer, de pronto la cosa que mas había temido se había echo realidad, yo no podía elegir quedarme con Edward, no sabiendo que era la imprimación de Jacob, no sabiendo que él no amaría jamás a otra que no fuera yo pero tampoco podía elegir quedarme con Jacob, la vez que estuve sin Edward estuve a punto de morir les hice daño a todos cuantos estaban a mi alrededor que se supone que tienes que hacer en momentos como este.

Que se supone que debes hacer cuando te das cuenta de que amas a tu novio y a tu mejor amigo prácticamente por igual.

Jake, tengo que irme

Porque Bella, es por algo que he dicho

No Jake, solo que estoy confundida, no puedo casarme con Edward sabiendo que soy tu imprimación, tengo que hablar con él, no puedo elegir, seria sufrir de forma innecesaria

Te acompaño Bella, vamos a hablar juntos con Edward.

No Jake, con Edward voy a hablar yo, ya será suficientemente duro si no esta nadie de por medio.

Bien Bella, no vamos hacia Forks

Nos montamos en el Golf de Jake y empezó a conducir, al cabo de 2 minutos yo encendí el reproductor de CD's, estaba esa canción que habíamos escuchado millones de veces con Edward.

**I heard from a friend today and **(He escuchado a una amiga hoy)**  
she said you were in town **( que me ha dicho que estabas en el pueblo)  
**suddenly the memories came back **( de repente todos los recuerdos )**  
to me in my mind **( volvieron a mi mente)  
- Es, mi canción favorita, - dijo Jake

- A mi tambien me encanta.  
**how can i be strong i've asked myself**

( como puedo ser fuerte me he preguntado a mi misma)  
**time and time i've said **( y con el tiempo me he respondido)**  
that i'll never fall in love with you ( **que nunca mas me enamoraria de ti)**  
again **( otra vez)

Es tan incredible que una canción pueda describirte tan bien lo que tu misma sientes, o si bien no, un sentimiento parecido.**  
A wounded heart you gave,** ( el corazon herido que tu me diste)**  
my soul you took away **( el alma que me quitaste)  
**good intentions you had many, **( estabas lleno de buenas intenciones)  
**I know you did **(lo se)**  
**Como era posible que esa canción me recordara tanto a lo que senti cuando se fue Edward, cuando mi corazon no era mas que un órgano roto esperando a ser trasplantado.

**I**** come from a place that hurts, **(vengo del hogar de los heridos)**  
god knows how i've cried **( solo dios sabe como lloré)  
**and i never want to return **( Y ninca quiero volver)  
**never fall again **(no volver a caer, jamas)

**making love to you i would**** felt so good **( creando amor para ti, me sentia bien)  
**and oh so right **( Todo estaba bien)  
Estabamos ya llegando a Forks, no quedava mucho para bajar del coche, y me estaba dando cuenta de porque me gustava tanto esa canción, era impossible pero quisiera o no, me habia estado identificando con ella todo el tiempo.**  
how can i be strong i've asked myself **(me he preguntado a mi misma como puedo ser fuerte)  
**time and time i've said **( Y com el tiempo me respondí)  
**that i'll never fall in love with you **( que nunca me volveria a enamorar de ti)**  
again **(otra vez)  
**So here we are alone again **( Y aqui estamos solos de nuevo)  
**didn't think i'd come to this **( no creo que yo me haya buscado esto)  
**and to know it all began **(y saber que todo empezó)  
**with just a little kiss **(con un simple beso)  
**i've come too close to happiness, **( me estoy cerrando en la felicidad)  
**to have it swept away **( Y arrojando todo lo demas)**  
don't think i can take the pain **(no creo que pueda controlar todo el dolor)  
**no never fall again **(no, nunca caer, jamas)  
**kinda late in the game **(y mas tarde jugando)  
**and my heart is in your hands **(mi Corazon esta entre tus manos)  
**don't you stand there and then tell me you love me **(no te quedes ahí y me digas que me quieres)  
**then leave again **( y luego te vayas otra vez)  
**'cause i'm falling in love with you **(porque me estoy enamorando de ti)  
**again **(otra vez)

Estabamos en la esquina de la calle, podia ver el coche de Edward aparcado delante de mi casa. Y el estaba el la puerta esperando a que yo bajara del coche de Jake.**  
hold me, hold me **(abrazame, abrazame)  
**don't ever let me go **(no me dejes ir nunca)**  
say it just one time **( dilo solo una vez)**  
say you love me **( dime que me amas)**  
god knows i do love you again **(dios sabe, que yo tea mare, otra vez)

Adios Jake, me tengo que ir.

Adios Bella.

Estaba bajando el coche cuando Jake me cojió del brazo.

Me merezco un beso no?

Si Jacob tienes razón, me dejaba el beso

Y nos dimos el beso mas apasionado que me habian dado hasta el momento, es que Jake no iba a cambian nunca, siempre seria Jacob, mi Jacob. Y pensando eso me fui al encuentro con Edward. Que me dio un beso.

- Tenemos que hablar.- dijimos los dos a la vez

Y nos pusimos a reir.

FIN

Bueno, aquí se acaba el capitulo 3, el próximo puede que tarde un poco mas en colgarlo pues vuelvo a empezar el insti.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, hoy no puedo contestarles, les enviare un mensaje o les dejare la contestación el algún sitio mañana.

Por favor, ya sea para dar buenas o malas opiniones, denla al GO.

Gracias. Un monton de besos para todos.

Nath


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en la actualización, se que prometí no tardar mucho pero tuve ciertos problemillas que no me permitieron escribir durante un tiempo, y luego no me gusto como me quedaba el capitulo así que decidí borrarlo y empezar de nuevo. Aquí os dejo el 4 capitulo y prometo que estoy trabajando ya en el quinto!

Besos a todas

Nath

Chapter 4: Eligiendo

Adiós Jake, me tengo que ir.

Adiós Bella.

Estaba bajando el coche cuando Jake me cogió del brazo.

Me merezco un beso no?

Si Jacob tienes razón, me dejaba el beso

Y nos dimos el beso mas apasionado que me habían dado hasta el momento, es que Jake no iba a cambian nunca, siempre seria Jacob, mi Jacob. Y pensando eso me fui al encuentro con Edward. Que me dio un beso.

- Tenemos que hablar.- dijimos los dos a la vez

Y nos pusimos a reír.

FIN

Mi ángel de hielo y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, y empezamos a hablar. Empezó él, preguntándome como me había ido por La Push.

Bien, solo que Jake, como siempre tenia que meterse y me contó no se que de que yo era su imprimación, al principio me o creí y por eso has visto el beso del coche, pero en el momento, en el mismo momento en el que te veo a ti, me olvido de Jacob y de todo, porque ahora mas que nunca se, que quiero estar contigo hasta el resto de mis días, es decir, para toda la eternidad. Te amo, Edward Cullen.

Yo también te amo Bella Swan, o debería decir Bella Cullen, al fin y al cabo serás mi esposa en menos de un mes.

Oh, Edward tenías que volver a sacar el tema, si no fuera porque eres mi dio personal, te había mandado ya a freír espárragos.

- Lo se Bella, lo se. Jaja, lo hago porque me encanta verte sonrojar.

Oh, por dios, otra vez no, odio ponerme roja delante suya, seguro que estoy horrible.

Por cierto Bella, me acaba de llamar Alice, que dice que te tiene que preguntar algo sobre las Damas de Honor de la boda, o no se que rayos me a dicho…

Dios Edward, estás mas estresado tu que yo, jiji, anda vamonos antes de que te pille un colapso y me quede si futuro marido.

Me hizo subir a su espalda y echo a correr por los bosques eternamente verdes de Forks, esa vez, al igual que la primera, no cerré los ojos, de forma que mis preocupaciones se fueron con el aire que golpeaba mi rostro.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, Alice nos estaba esperando delante de la puerta delantera dando saltitos de impaciencia, y cuando él paró, se nos acercó y le dijo a Edward:

Habéis tardado mucho, me pensaba que no vendríais,

Alice, me has llamado hace 10 minutos, no hemos tardado nada.

No es cierto, hace como media hora que te he llamado.

¡No!

¡Si!

Bueno, basta ya! Parad de discutir, que quieres Alice?

Ejem, nada, ven conmigo, debo ir arriba a por un par de cosas y…

¡¡NO!! – gritamos Edward i yo a la ves

Alice, me quería llevar de compras, con Rosalie, lo que me faltaba.

Venga, venga, sube al coche de Edward ya!

Como que a mi coche?

Claro señor Cullen, usted nos acompaña.

Oh, no, dios, ayúdame, que he hecho yo para merecer esto.

Después subieron al coche de Edward, y esté las llevó para el centro comercial, al legar ahí, Alice, casi se baja del coche aun en marcha cogió a Bella por un brazo mientras que Rosalie cogía a Bella por el otro brazo. Se acercaron al conductor y le dijeron al Sr. Cullen (que sexy que queda Sr. Cullen :P) que estaría unas tres horas, que podía irse a tomar una tapita de sangre de ciervo o algo así.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron hacia el interior del centro comercial. Alice se paraba casa dos tiendas y le hacía probar-se algo a Bella, al cabo de media hora la chica andaba con 12 bolsas en cada mano.

Cuando ya cerraban las tiendas Rosalie dio un salto.

Mierda Alice, mierda

Que pasa Rose?

Nos estamos dejando algo importante, DEBEMOS IR, a Victoria's Secret

Aii, es verdad, gracias Rose, me había olvidado

Nos recorrimos de nuevo todo el centro comercial, pues la tienda esa, estaba la primera de todas y estábamos casi en las últimas, cuando llegamos ahí, ya cerraban las puertas pero en ver a Alice y Rosalie juntas, las dejaron pasar, esas chicas siempre compraban algo.

Cuando las dependientas las vieron entrar se miraron y se dirigieron hacia nosotras, y preguntaron:

Hola señoritas, Cullen, desean algo?

Claro que deseamos algo Marie, sino que crees que hacemos aquí, - pregunto Rosalie.

Claro, Claro señorita.

¿Que desean?

Un conjunto para la noche de bodas de esta chica.- dijo señalando a Bella

Oh, claro señoritas voy a ver lo que tengo, ahora vuelvo.

Al cabo de menos de 2 minutos la chica estaba ahí con unas 50 cajas de conjuntos para la noche de bodas, nos saco el primero, de color rojo, Alice lo desecho, y le pidió que solo me sacara los de color azul.

La chica obediente me saco 15 conjuntos de color azul, todos demasiado provocativos para mi gusto, Alice señalo uno, muy bonito azul celeste, era un sostén de encaje con pequeños diamantes y un tanga hiper-pequeño con todas las tiritas de diamantes, realmente me gusto.

Ve a probártelo Bella – me dijo Alice

Me lo probé, tengo que decir que me quedaba genial, realmente bien, pero, cuando salí para enseñárselo a las chicas, me quede pasmada.

Él estaba ahí, mirándome, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no vi en sus ojos esa mirada de contención, vi sola y simplemente…

¿DESEO?

FIN DEL CHAPTER CONTINUARÁ

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis i a los que dejáis comentarios, me animan mucho. Besos para todos i pasamos a la fase de…

…Contestaciones a los Reviews:

**Namine1993:** Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y que, en el capitulo pasado se me fue un poco la olla, lo siento! :P Bueno, besos, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Lullabie: **Bueno, aquí tienes mas Fic, se que tarde, mucho y que no tengo excusas, solo espero que sigáis leyendo. Besos para ti también.

**Sango-hikaru:** Espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado, solo dios sabe como me costo escribirlo, 1000 besos.

**3rill Cullen:** Este capitulo, va especialmente dedicado para ti, porque con el Review me hiciste dar cuenta de que la historia no estaba del todo correcta, muchas gracias. Besos para ti.

**Yate: **Wapixima! Después de dos eternidades y media, tal y como te dije hace… ¿cuanto tiempo?, hoy actualizo, jeje, nada que igual que a 3rill Cullen, este capitulo también va para ti especialmente, por qué también con esa mirada tuya me hiciste ver, que algo en el Fic andaba ¡sumamente mal! :P

** Esme:** Aquí, en este capitulo tienes la respuesta a tu review, gracias, por dejar uno. 1000 besos para ti también…, Espero que este te haya gustado también.


End file.
